Dancules: The Phantom Hero
by JP-Rider
Summary: Dancules was brought to the human realm. Now he must prove himself to be a hero in order to get back home in Mt. Ghostlympus
1. Chapter 1: Prophecy

I don't own Danny Phantom, and Hurcules

Enjoy

~DP~

In a realm, not on this Earth, but in between the Earth, lies a realm called the Ghost Zone, where its home of the most powerful Ghost Gods.

In charged of this ghostly realm is a mighty Ghost God called Jackus, whom earn the title as the most mighty one after he imprisoned four, ghost titans: Undergrowth, Vortex, Pariah, and Nocturne, who terrorized the human realm.

One year later, all the ghost gods came to Mt. Ghostlympus, to celebrate Jackus and Madiline their new born son. His hair was white as snow, his eyes were green like Madiline, and has the strength of Jackus. He also carries a golden metal around his neck, with the letters DP on it.

Jackus is a large man wearing a toga robe, while his wife, Madiline, wears a blissful long dress tunic.

Jackus came up to thank the gods "I would like to thank you all to come baring gifts for my new born son, and the celebration of his birth."

"We appreciated for seeing our precious little Dancules, who was blessed by the stars of the Ghost zone." Madiline added, then turns to her husband "Jack, I don't believe we have a gift for our son."

Jackus rubs his chin to think, but then, he snaps his finger "I got it!" He exclaims. He grabs some ectoplasm clouds, and then starts making something "A little ecto here, crossing the streams,...and voila!" He exclaims, while on his large hand, is a small, green puppy. "I call him...Cujoticus. Loyal as any ghost dog there is!"

The little Cujoticus came towards the little Dancules, as they play eachother. All the ghosts at the party finds this adorable.

"Mom, Dad!" Yelled Jazzcury, who is a orange haired, girl who wears a long tunic, wears a helmet with wings, and her sandles have wings "I just got word that Vladimier is coming!" She said.

"Vladdy's coming? All right!" Jackus exclaims with joy. Though, not all the ghosts are excited by the killjoy Ghost that's incharge of the underworld.

Stepping out of the shadows is a tall, slim, man, with black horned hair, blue skin with red eyes and fangs, and wears a white cape over his body. "Hello, Jackus, and hello Madiline." He greeted.

Jackus gave the shadowy figure a bear hug, "It's good to see you, Vladdy! So how's dealing with the souls in the underworld?" He asked.

"799,999,993 and counting" Vladimier answered, sounding uninterested "anyway, where's the birthday boy?"

Jackus points towards the carriage of Dankules and Cujo playing together.

"Aw, yes. He must be little Dankules." Vladimier said as he pulls out a rattler with a skull on top "Heres your little gift." He gives it to Dankules, but only for Dankules to squeeze his index finger, causeing Vladimier to wince in pain.

All the ghosts laugh at Vladimier, as Jackus came towards his brother "So Vladdy, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just passing by, I've got more important matters to attend." Vlad replies.

"But, you just got here." Jackus countered, then joked "Why you looked like you've seen a ghost." The ghosts burst out laughing as Vladimier exit the scene.

DP

In the dark, cold place that is known as the underworld, lies the dark throne of Vladimier. He has just came to his realm as he sits on his throne.

"Spectra! Bertrand!" He called out. Appearing out of thin air, is a shadowy figure with green eyes and green lips, and the other is a green glob with red eyes, and arms.

"You rang, your awfulness one?" Spectra asked.

Vlad respond "Yes, is my appointment with Clockwork, ready?"

"Oh don't worry, your nasty one," Bertrand said "Mr. Clockwork is already here."

"What!?" Vlad shouted, angrily with flames sprouting out of his head "He's here and you fools didn't tell me before?!"

"Relax, Vlad. I'm right here."

Phasing through the walls, is a hooded man carrying a staff with a clock on top. "I am Clockwork, master of the past, present, and future."

"Yes, yes, I know who you are." Vlad replies "So tell me, how will I rule everything? The Ghost realm, and the human realm."

Clockwork uses his staff to create a projectile image. "In 18 years, all the planets shall be in line, which will release the Titans from their imprisonment." The image shows all the planets in line, pointing at Earth, releasing a portal to release the ghost titans, follow by an image of Jackus's fall "Once the titans beat Jackus, you shall rule the Ghost Realm."

"Yes! I like this." Vladimier said with a smile on his face.

"But there is a setback to this."

"Say what now?" Vlad asked in confusion.

Clockwork continues "There shall be a phantom hero, who will end your rule and defeat the titans."

"Who, who is this phantom hero?" Vladimier asked, but then he watched the image of a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black toga, defeating Vladimier.

"Dankules." Vladimier muttered. He dismissed Clockwork as he calls in Spectra and Bertrand to another room. Inside the room is an empty room, except a floating bottle of purple liquid with a skull on it.

"Answer this question, how do you kill a ghost?" Vlad asked his two servants, who were confused.

"Uh...you don't, sir. They're immortal." Bertrand answered.

Vlad chuckled "Correct, but what would happened if the ghost became...mortal." Vlad said as he holds the bottle "I want you to break in Mt. Ghostlympus, kidnap the boy, and feed him this. Once you send him to the human realm, kill him with extreme prejudice."

"As you wish, Master." Spectra salutes, as she grabs the bottle "We won't disappoint you."

DP

In the realm of Mt. Ghostlympus, lies the mighty gods Jackus and Madiline sleeping in their bedroom, while Dancules and Cujo sleep together in the nursery. Jazzcury was floating in her sleep in her room.

Suddenly, Jackus and Madiline felt an unfamiliar ghostly presence while they sleep. Then, they heard their baby crying, causing both to wake up, looking scared "The baby!" They've shout in unison.

The couple, including Jazzcury, ran towards the nursery, but were too late. Dancules was nowhere in sight, all they saw was Cujo shoved into a pot, struggling to get out.

Madiline fell down to her knees, crying that her new born child was taken away from them. Jackus was now furious as he shouts "NOOOOOOOO!"

Zooming out of the mountain, Spectra and Bertrand were carrying the baby Dancules towards an open portal. "Man, this turns out perfectly well." Spectra stated as both the ghosts and the baby speed up towards the portal, finally landing in the human realm.

They are now somewhere near a road, Bertrand picks up the bottle and feeds it on baby Dancules "How much of the bottle should we feed him?" He asked.

"All of it, duh." Spectra replied "He has to drink every last drop to become mortal." As little Dancules drinks the bottle, his hair starts to turn raven black, his eyes turned sky blue, and his pale skin turns to a normal, Caucasian skin.

Suddenly, both the ghosts heard a carriage. "Humans, hide!" Spectra exclaims, as they drop Dancules on the road, leaving him crying. The bottle was smashed onto the ground, leaving one drop of the potion left.

The carriage stopped as two people, a man and his wife, finds a baby on the road, crying.

"Why honey, look." The wife said as she picks up the baby "This child seems to be left on the road."

The husband looked at the metal from the baby's neck "It saids here that his name is Dancules."

"Why Johnny, this must've been a gods work!" The wife concluded.

"C'mon Kitty, lets bring him back to the farm." Johnny said "Our little Danny will love our new place."

As the family was about to leave, both Spectra and Bertrand took the oppertunity to transform themselves into snakes, to scare the couple and kill Dancules, but the baby Dancules grabs the two snakes, tie them up, and throw them far away from them. This astonished the couple as they witnessed the baby's remarkable strength.

"Wow, the gods must've answered our prayers that the boy would become a great gladiator." Johnny joked as the new family leaves.

Spectra and Bertrand are now in panic "What do we do, Spectra?" Bertrand asked, nervously "Vladimier will mounted us to the walls when he finds out that the baby isn't dead!"

"_If_ he's dead." Spectra said with a glee in her smile.

Bertrand smiled at the idea "Yes, '_if_' is good. 'If' is always good."

DP

And so, Jackus ordered a search party to find the kidnappers and Dancules. When one of the searchers came back to bring news that Dancules is now in the mortal realm, now mortal but still has his ghost powers, and living with a mortal family, Jackus and his family were relieved, but sad at the same time.

Dancules was now mortal, and he can never come back to his home in the Ghost realm.

~DP~

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2: Go Into The Distance

I do not own Danny Phantom and Hercules

Enjoy

~DP~

17 years later...

In the quiet peaceful valley, their was a certain speeding cart coming towards a certain pillar village. The cart isn't road on by horse, but a boy. A young 17 years old skinny boy with raven hair, blue eyes, and a white toga, was carrying the cartridge full of large hay, and a man and his black horse.

This young boy is Dancules, half boy, half ghost god.

"We're here!" Dancules announced, parking the cart to the ground.

Johnathon, Dancules father, respond "Thanks for the help, Danny. When Shadow sprang her ankle, I thought we wouldn't make it until you volunteer."

"No problem, Dad." Dancules replied.

"Now son, while I run in for some errands, remember to-"

"Stay at the cart, I know." Dancules finished his fathers sentence. As Jonathon heads towards the store, Dancules spotted Lancelot, whom is having trouble carrying a large vase. Dancules thought to himself that Lancelot might needed a hand, so Danny decides to come towards him for help.

"Mr. Lancelot, let me help you!" Dancules shouted.

Lancelot looked in horror when Dancules is coming towards him. He immediately put the large vase down safely and respond "Uh, no need, Dancules. I have everything taken care of right here. Now go along now and go back to the cart." He panically told him.

"Oh, um okay. See ya!" Danny responded, feeling sad that he wasn't in any help. The villagers were afraid of Dancules, even the children and kids around his age are afraid of him. He felt like an outcast.

Suddenly, one kid threw a bronze frisbee towards one pillar, which causes Danny to jump up, and grab the frisbee. Unfortunately, he hit one of the pillars, causing the whole pillar town to crumble(A/N: Think like in the movie).

Johnathon ran up towards his son, shouting "I thought I told you to stay in the cart!?"

Dancules gulped as the now angry villagers surrounded him and his father.

Lancelot dropped his vase, and storm towards Johnathon "This is the last straw, Johnathon! Your son has been nothing but a menace in this village since he learned how to walk!"

"But Lancelot, Dancules just can't help it that he can't control his strength." Johnathon countered "And besides, no one got hurt, this time."

"It doesn't matter!" Lancelot is now furious "Now take your son back to your farm and never come back until you find a way to pay for the damage!"

Dancules looked down, hurt from all the villagers anger towards him. Johnathon comforts him as they take the cart to go back home.

DP

Dancules was sitting on a large stone at the fields. He is now more depressed after the incident in the village. Now he's been shunned by the villagers, and destroyed his family's reputation.

It was then that Johnathon and Katherine, Dancules mom, confronted their son.

"Dancules." Katherine said in concern "There's something we should tell you."

DP

"So, if you found me on the road, then where's my real parents?" Dancules asked while he and his folks were discussing in their home.

Johnathon replied "Well, we don't know. But we found this hanging around your neck." He holds a metal that reads DP on it, "It's the same symbol from the halls of Jackus, the Mighty Ghost God."

Dancules looked at the medal, then has got an idea "Hey, maybe this medal could help me find some answers! Where I come from, who I'm really am, and-" he stopped when he sees his adopted parents, feeling bad that he has to leave them behind "Ma, Pa, you guys are the best parents to ever raise me, but I'm going to have to do this alone."

"We understand, son." Katherine replied sweetly as Dancules hugs both of them.

DP

As Dancules saids his goodbyes to his adopted family, as he walks towards to his journey to find answers. He has climbed mountains, walk the longest road, and knocks a large tree to the other side of the cliff to make a road for it.

Finally, he has reached towards the Halls of Fentonus, where the statue of Jackus lies inside. Dancules comes towards the halls and gazed at the large monument.

"Oh Mighty Jackus, can you hear my prayer." Dancules started. "Can you help me find out who I am and where I come from? I-I need answers about my past, so please, who were my real parents?"

Suddenly, through a gust of wind, a blue mist comes towards Dancules mouth for some reason. Dancules looked confused, as a gust of green whirlwind flew towards the Jackus statue. The statue glow green as somehow, it's eyes blinked and looked towards Dancules.

"Dancules!" Shout the Jackus statue in excitement "Long time no see, boyo!"

Dancules just stared at the statue, he screamed in horror as he tries to run out, but Jackus grabbed him with his huge stoned hands. As Dancules tries to struggle he yelled "Please don't hurt me, giant living statue thing."

"Hurt you, now why would I hurt my son?" Jackus said.

Dancule's eyes were widen "Son?"

"Why of course you're my son! You got your moms smile and your dads strong strong chin!" Jackus exclaims as he puts Dancules back down.

Dancules respond "Wait, if your my father, than that makes me a ghost god!?"

"That's right." Jackus stated.

"But if I'm your son, then why am I here?" Dancules sadly asked "Didn't you want me?"

"Of course we did, son. But you were kidnapped by someone who brought you into the human realm and turned you into a halfa, half human, half ghost god. According to ghost law that you cannot returned to the ghost realm until your full ghost god." Jackus explained.

"But, how am I going to become a full ghost god?" Dancules asked.

"Well, the only way you can become a ghost god is to become a true hero. Son, if you can prove yourself to be a true, mighty hero, your ghostly hood shall be restored!"

"Sweet! Where do I start?"

"You must go and see Tuckenhalm, the trainer of heroes. He lives on a large deserted island if you follow the stars connected to a line. But first, your gonna need a ride!" Jackus then whistles as a portal opens and coming out of the portal is a large, green dog about 7 feet tall. "Dancules, I hope you remember your old friend, Cujo!"

Dancules gazed at the large green dog, then his memories start picking up as Cujo licked him with his large tongue "Cujo! Now I remember."

"Yep, had your sister Jazzcury to watch over him while you were gone."

"I have a sister too?"

"Yep, she was quite worried when you were stuck in the human realm, almost as worried as your mother. Now go son, to where your destiny awaits. And remember, always go into a distance!"

"I will, Dad. I won't disappoint you!" Dancules replied as he and Cujo float out of the halls to head to their destination.

"Godspeed, son." Jackus said as he turns back into the stoned statue.

~DP~

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Course

I do not own Danny Phantom and Hercules

Enjoy

~DP~

Dancules and Cujo both flew towards the island his father talked about to go and train.

"This must be the place." Dancules deducted, as he and Cujo landed on the huge island. The island has huge broken statues of some gladiator, and the long, grassy fields is full of goats, cows, and chickens. "Looks like this place hasn't been used for years, Cujo." He stated, which Cujo nodded.

The two walked towards a long, grassy field, which behind it is a private forest full of beautiful Nymphs, which Danny couldn't help but find them cute.

But then, Dancules noticed the back of a brown goat is inside the bushes, which Dancules thought it was stuck. So he grabs the goat's tail, which cause a loud yell as the goat pops out of the bushes, revealing his top half to be a dark skinned, skinny young man who wears spectacles and has red horns. "Watch the tail, man!" He shouted.

The Nymphs noticed the yelling, and quickly they changed back into their elements, one changed into a tree, and another changed into a bush. "NOOO! They've changed back and I didn't even get their names!" Said the half boy, half goat.

Dancules and Cujo are both confused by this guy as Dan spoke "Um, are you...?"

"What never seen a satyr before, dude?" Replied the satyr, now glaring at the boy and his huge dog. "Anyway, what brings you here, man?"

Dancules answered "Well, my name is Dancules and I'm looking for Tuckenhalm."

"Your looking at him, and I just go by Tuck now." He replied as he walks out.

Dancules eyes widened, that's supposed to be the trainer of heroes? He pictured him like some huge gladiator. Dan came towards Tuck "W-Wait, can you help train me into a hero?"

Tuck stared at the raven haired boy "Forget it, man, I'm retired, so go and ask someone else to help you."

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that, besides didn't you have like, a dream?"

Tuck stops for a moment as he was about to open the door to his house, which is a giant pillar shaped like a fist. He sighs and replied "Follow me, dude, let me show you something." He let Dancules inside his hut, which is full of training equipment, armor, weapons, shields, and a lot of stuff.

Dancules is amazed around this place, as Tuck explains "I've been training every hero for 200 years, and managed to still look young. I've trained those like Jason of the Aristrocrats. But every hero ends up as a disappointment, even one who was stupid enough to open Pandora's box, that poor soul. But their was one hero that managed to get my hopes up." He pulls out a robe, that was covering a statue of a large man with an eyepatch "Bulletiches, he was one of my top students, he didn't disappoint at all. Unfortunately, he got his heal stuck inside a gutter, causing him to be stuck in a house fire." He now looked gloomy as he flicked the heal of the statue, causing it to break into pieces.

"You want to know what my dream is, kid?" Tuck asked as he pulls out a sheet of paper with a drawing "My dream was to have the constellation of one of my trainees, and with one guy to say 'Hey, that's the guy Tuck trained'. But that's just a pipe dream, besides, dreams are for losers."

Dancules placed his hand on Tucks shoulder "But what if I can be that guy. I have remarkable amount strength, and ghost powers. Here, I'll demonstrate!" Dancules rushed out of the door, which Tuck followed. Dancules pick up a giant broken statue of a shield, picked it up, and threw it far away across the ocean.

Tuck's jaws dropped as he saw Dancule's strength, but shook his head as he replied "Look, dude, like I said, I ain't training nobody, so leave."

"But I need your training, otherwise I won't go back to the Mt. Ghostlympus and see my father Jackus again!" Dancules exclaims.

Hearing this, Tuck chuckled "Wait, Jackus is your son? Jackus, the mighty ghost god, is your son? Hehehe, I'll train you, kid, if Jackus stricken me with lighting from the ghost realm!" Suddenly, a portal opens over Tuck, which summons a bolt of lightning, striking Tuck comedically. The portal closes as Tuck said "Okay. You win. I'll train ya. Starting tomorrow morning." He raspy said, as he falls down, groaning from the burns he received from the lightning.

DP

The next day...

"Okay dude, the first lesson to be a hero is to come up with a cool name so everyone will remember you in the history books." Tuck explained.

Dancules thinks for a moment and looked at his medal that reads DP, suddenly has a thought "How about Dancules: The Phantom Hero!"

"Hmm, it sounds mysterious, and catchy. You've already have ghost powers, yep, that's the one!" Tuck said, making Dancules happy "Now, lets head towards the training courses. Though I think it needs some cleaning up."

"Don't worry, me and Cujo will help out." Dancules offered "If I'm going to train here to be a hero, than by the gods, I'll need a clean training course!" Soon, Dancule's hand glowed green as he blasts the fields of grass around the island "I've learned this ability when I was 8, used it to cut grass."

"Incredible." Tuck stated, observing Dancules demonstration of using his powers to clean the training course "What else can you do?"

Dancules replied "Well over the years, when I cry when I was young, I yelled so loud, it shattered some buildings. Then I turned invisible unintentionally and scared some villagers from home, and I once sneezed and froze some farm animals." Suddenly, Dancules felt something in his nose, causing him to sneeze at Tuck, freezing his face.

"We're going to have to work on your powers." Tuck muffled, causing Cujo to laugh.

DP

A week later...

"Okay man, lets try this again." Tuck said as he's near a wall with a target painted on it "Try to concentrate on phasing through the wall."

"Ok, wish me luck Cujo." Dancules said.

"Woof!" Bark Cujo.

Dancules fly towards the wall, and tries to concentrate on intangibility. As he concentrate, he reach to the wall, and phased through it.

"Looks like you got intangibility good, now on to the next course." Tuck said as Danny, and Cujo followed.

DP

2 months later...

Dancules is starting to grow some muscle tone. He has intangibility, invisibility, strength, the ghostly wale, ice powers, and he can shoot green blasts. He can also heal himself, and others.

"Ok, Danny, now we got the whole controlling your powers checked off, it's time to learn how to protect cities, rescue damsels, and fight monsters. Your up for the challenge?" Tuck asked.

Dancules, looking determined, replied "Whatever it takes, man. I'll be a hero like no one ever was."

"Now that's the attitude I'm looking for." Tuck said as he picks up a test dummy out of a chest "Now all you have to do is rescue a damsel with care. Don't want any accidents happening when you rescue the real one. Man that would be a mess."

Dancules observed as Tuck sets up the course, filled with bear traps and the test dummy hanging in peril as it hangs on to a pool full of piranhas. "Now on your mark, get set, go!"

10 seconds later...

Tuck is covered in bear traps, a piranha on his butt, and Cujo is hiding from the mess. Dancules holds a burned up test dummy after passing through the course.

"Okay, we need to work on your heroing skills." Tuck stated.

DP

3 month later...

"Ok, dude. You seem to improve over the past 2 months of training, and you've quickly develop more with your powers, strength, and heroism." Tuck stated as he prepares the biggest training course ever. "And now lets see the result of your training."

Dancules prepares for the final course. He now wears a black full on gladiator armor, with a black helmet on, and the chest plate with the DP symbol on it. He wears white gauntlets on his arms and legs, with white sandles. Now Dancules looked like a hero.

When Tuck gave the signal to go, Dancules rushed in and turned intangible when knives were throne, he blasted the target enemies, he freezes the upcoming sharks and piranhas, he phased through the walls, and rescued the test dummy damsel from harms way, unscratched, he flew in and ran across the finished line.

"Time!" Tuck cried out as he looked at the time "1:20 seconds! That's a new course record!" He stated.

Dancules threw the dummy down and rest on the ground "Well, I did it, I controlled my powers, learned to do heroic things properly, and managed to avoid any incidents." Cujo came and lick Danny on the face. "Ok, boy, I'm ready to get off of this island too."

"Well, your in luck, Danny boy." Tuck said as he pick up a sack full of stuff "Cause we're going to Amity!"

"Amity, is it near?" Dancules asked.

"Yep, and that's where we're going to get our start. So get on the dog and lets fly out of here!" Tuck said as he and Dancules got on Cujo's back, as they fly out of the island, and head towards another country near.

As they head their, they heard a woman's scream, coming from the forest.

"Hey man, that sounds like a damsel!" Tuck stated.

"No kidding, lets go!" Dancules yelled, as Cujo head straight to the forest, to rescue the damsel.

~DP~

To those who don't remember, Bulletiches is actually Bullet, who was Walker's second in command in the Danny Phantom episode "Public Enemies".

And yes, Sam is going to be on the next chapter, taking the part of Meg, though will be different.

Also, I know the chapter is long, but it's so hard to explain the training without the song.

Oh well, remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4: Samantha

I do not own Danny Phantom and Hercules

Enjoy

~DP~

Dancules, Tuck, and Cujo head towards a dark forest where they hear the scream coming from. As they landed, they hear a girl struggling as she's being persude by a huge ogress.

"Let me go!" She screamed, the girl has raven-like hair that reached her shoulders, purple eyes, and wears a long purple toga dress. "I told you I'm a vegetarian, so I won't eat meat!"

"But deary, I didn't say I was going to serve meat, I'M GOING TO SERVE YOU!" The ogre exclaims as its grip tightens so the girl won't resist. As the ogress opens its mouth, instead of a bite, it got a punch in the face by Dancules.

"Leave her alone!" Dancules yelled as he caught the girl in his arms "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

The girl looked at Dancules and replied "Yeah, sure, thanks, by the way, that ogress is coming towards you." She said as she's pointing the ogress charging towards them. Thinking fast, Dancules puts the girl down near Tuck and Cujo.

"Guys, keep her company, I'll deal with the ogress." Dancules said as he storms off to fight the ogress.

Tuck then tries to flirt with the girl "Names Tuck, Dancule's trainer, it took some months to get this guy in shape, so enough about me, what about you?" But all he got from her was a punch in the face "Ow! That hurt you know."

"So, is this guy for real?" The girl asked the satyr.

"You bet, this guy is the genuine hero that's going to be the very best!" Tuck said as Dancules fell towards the ground below them. "C'mon man, get up and fight!"

"Alright." Dancules got up and then, using his invisibility, he hides behind the ogress, and blast it far away from the forest, knocked it out. "Wow, my first monster fight, and I won. Now to find out if the girl is alright."

Tuck stood as Dancules rush towards his direction "Nice going, dude, but next time think before you..." Dancules passed through him, making Tuck shivered.

Cujo was expecting a hie-five from Dancules, but the hero passed through, leaving him hanging.

Dancules comes towards the girl and asked her "Are you okay? A-and I didn't get your name." He stuttered awkwardly.

The girl respond "Yeah, I'm okay, the names Samantha but my friends call me Sam, if I had any friends." She muttered.

"Sooo what's a girl like you doing here in the dark woods by yourself?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm just uh, traveling. You know, I could've taken care of myself from that ogress."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Dancules playfully said, he then awkwardly added "So, if you need something, Sam, then I'll be on my way to Amity. Hope we meet again."

"Sure, I'll see to it, ghost boy." Sam said as she sees Dancules, Tuck, and Cujo fly off. She doesn't know why but theirs something about Dancules that intrigued her.

"I wish we could meet again." She said to herself as she walks farther to the woods. When she walks slowly into the dark forest, she hears something hollow.

"Samantha..."

Sam shivers as she looked around the area, but as she turns to the front, she is face to face with a shadowy ghost and a green ghost.

"Spectra, Bertrandt." Sam said panically "If you guys are here, then-"

"I'm here also, Samantha." Respond a hollow voice. Appearing behind her is Vladimier, The Ghost God of the underworld. "Now Sam, did you get the Guardian of the Dark Forest to join me in my plans for domination of the world?"

Sam gulped from his presence, as she shyly replied "W-Well, I did, but the ogress was trying to eat me, but if it wasn't for that Dancules guy that saved me-" she is interrupted when Vlad was laughing.

Vlad stops laughing for the moment "Oh, sorry Samantha, for the moment I thought you said 'Dancules' for a second there."

"I did say 'Dancules', is that a problem?" Sam concluded, then noticed that Vladimier looked pissed right now.

"Dancules, Dancules, Bertrandt, why does that name sound familiar?" Spectra asked her companion.

Bertrandt respond "Beats me, the only Dancules I know is Jackus's...son." Now he and Spectra looked in panic, as Vladimier grabbed them both by the throats.

"You two told me you killed him, 18 years ago!" Vladimier angerly yelled.

"If your the ruler of the underworld, shouldn't you at least noticed that he was dead?" Sam asked.

Vlad replied "Well child, when you checked for souls from Pompeii, it's a long line, so I let these two idiots check them for me when I was resting in the jacuzzi."

"We're sorry, master." Bertrandt apologized "We think that he would die from a house accident or something."

This got Spectra an idea "B-But even though he's alive now, you have more time to kill him before the alignment in 157 more days."

Vlad then comes to a realization, and he has come up with a plan, a devious plan. "Sam, Spectra, Brtrandt, I have a plan for Dancules, and you all going to help."

"What? No way Vlad, you can count me out." Sam declared, telling Vladimier off, as she tries to storms out Vlad blocks her from her path.

"You know Samantha, I thought you didn't forget about our deal. Besides, I do own your soul, and your going to help me with this plan whether you like it or not." Vlad sneered at her.

Samantha didn't want to be a part of Vlad's plan to kill Dancules, he saved her from the ogress. But Vlad owns her soul so she didn't have a choice.

~DP~

Please review


	5. Chapter 5: Amity Troubles

I do not own Danny Phantom or Hercules

Enjoy

~DP~

"Hello, Earth to Danny?" Tuck waved his hand over a dazed Dancules. They are still on Cujo's back as they are close towards Amity.

Tuck then decides to snap his two fingers in front of Dancules face, waking Danny up from his trance "S-Sam?" He asked awkwardly.

Tuck unhappily replied "Dude, you need to get your head in the game. What could be more important than a trip to Amity?"

Dancules respond back "Sorry, Tuck. But it's about this girl, Sam. There's something about her that makes my heart burning inside."

"Oh boy, Emberdite must've shot him a love bug." Tuck whispered to Cujo, as the dog agreeingly nodded. It was obvious the two didn't like Sam that much. "Look man, we got no time for her, we got a city to deal with if you want to become a hero." Tuck stated as he looked down "Oh look, we're here."

The three flew down towards the large, Roman city of Amity, population: 32,659. "Wow, this city is huge." Dancules looked in aw.

Tuck replied "Well the bigger the city, the bigger the problems. This town has a lot of major disasters going on around here. Stick with me, man, and you won't get into trouble."

Dancules, Tuck, and Cujo walked around the city. They have encountered merchants who sells bootleg hourglasses, streaking hobos, and they once saw some soldiers gambling in the alley ways.

"This city is full of scum." Dancules stated as Cujo nodded in agreement.

Tuck respond "Relax, dude. Lets introduce you to the people!"

Stood near the water fountain are a group of five citizens who looked like they've encountered trouble themselves.

"Man, who knew the Earthquakes can be terrorizing." Stated the blond one, Dashicus.

"At least we've stayed clear from the floods." Respond the black hair one, Kahn.

"And that tornado along with it made my hair all puffed up!" Cried the tanned woman, Pauline.

"And the fires, dear gods the fires!" Cried the blond girl, Star.

"And don't forget the crime rate." Said the dark skin girl, Valerite.

Dash replied "And the next thing we need is a cloud of locus." Then, a locus appeared in front of the five, causing them to scream. "That's it, I'm moving out of this town!"

"Uh, excuse me, fellow citizens." Dancules called out, which the group looked at the black armor superhero. Dancules tries to make a first impression and tries to looked heroic "It seems this town needs a hero, but fear not, as I, Dancules: The Phantom Hero, shall help this city to bring piece!" He exclaims.

Sadly, he didn't pleased the people.

Valerie scoffs "Oh yeah, Phantom hero? Well have you ever prevented any natural disasters?"

Danny stirred "Well no, I-"

"And have you saved any orphanages from huge hungry ogres?" Paulina retorts.

"Or saved a whole country from unicorns that shoots flames out of their horns and eat bricks?" Exclaims Dash, everyone just looked at him in confusion "What? It happened to my cousin once in New Pompei."

Dancules replied "Well, I haven't done any of those, but-"

"Oh, see? He's just another one of those posers!" Valerie deducted.

Tuck stands up and yell "Now wait just a minute, here! This guy's the real deal! If you all give him a chance!"

"Sorry, goat boy." Star replied "But we've had enough of heroes in this town. All they do is die and get beaten, and they were all trained by this satyr name...Tuck!"

The group realized the goat boy is the same satyr that trained all those failed heroes, as Dashicus mocks "Oh look, it's the same Tuck goatee that trained Bulletiches!" He flicked the goat boys nose and shove him to the ground.

Dancules helps his trainer up, as Valerite retorts "Listen, 'Phantom Hero', what we need is professional heroes, not undertrained ones!" The group walked out to their daily lives, as they grumbled.

Dancules felt hurt as he walks towards a wall and slid down, looking at the ground. Cujo did the same, and so did Tuck.

"Hey man, don't feel too bad. They'll realized it sooner." Tuck told him.

Dancules respond "I just want someone to look at me as someone to look up to, Tuck. Now it feels like my old village."

"Well Danny, we'll just have to wait and see if a disaster pops up sooner." Tuck said.

"Someone help!" Said a girl running around the streets, getting everyone's attention. Dancules recognized that voice; it was Sam!

Dancules rushed in towards the crowd and spots Sam looking all worried "Sam, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Sam catches her breath, and answered "There's some kids playing around a cave, but they were caved in! You have to help them, Dancules!"

Dancules looked determined, this could be his chance "Can you show me the way?" He asked. Sam nodded as he carried her bridal style and flew towards the direction to where the kids are.

Tuck and Cujo were left behind "Man, that Sam girl is really around. Wait, the dark forest from here is only 5 hours on foot, but how did she get here?" Cujo grunts 'I don't know' "Well, Danny needs some guidance so lets follow them, Cujo!" Tuck got on Cujo's back as they also flew towards Dancules.

Behind the shadows, Vlad watched in amusement "Soon, Dancules, you'll be out of my way of my plans."

~DP~

Review please


	6. Chapter 6: Hydra Attack!

Dancules, while carrying Sam, fly towards the gorge, as he landed on the stony ground. They can hear the children screaming under the giant rock.

The citizens, including the group from earlier, and also Tucker and Cujo joins in to witness Dancule's heroics.

Standing in front of Dancules, is a giant boulder that's trapping the children screaming for help.

"Save us!" One boy shout.

"We can't breath!" Said a little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Dancules told them, he turned to Sam and told her "I need you to take cover."

"I will." Sam replied 'And be okay.' She mentally thought. Sam ran towards the crowd, but passed through them quickly, trying to be unnoticed.

Dancule's eyes starts to glow green, and so is his hands, which glowed brightly green as he placed them on the boulder. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered himself.

Surprisingly, the boulder lifted up from the trapped children, thanks to Dancules strength. He threw the boulder on the other side of the creaked pavements. Both the boy and girl got out of the ditch and the boy comments "Thanks mister, you saved us!"

"No problem, kid." Dancules replied "Because I'm Amity's new hero!"

"Gee willikers, mister!" The girl said "You must be tough!"

"Thanks, now run along you two, and try not to fall into anymore ditches!" Dancules told, as the children run off somewhere else. The citizens gave...some applause for his heroics.

"So what, he can lift a huge bolder!" Valerie said while she's with Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina "Not that it matters, anyway."

DP

Elsewhere the two children climb up what appears to be, a dark cave. There, they are now in front of Vladimier, ruler of the underworld in the Ghost Zone, along with Sam, sitting far away from him so she won't see what happens next.

"You two did an excellent performance." Vlad comments.

The two children turns out to be Spectra and Bertrand, Vlad's lackeys, as they morphed back to there ghost form. "Gee willikers, Mister?" Bertrand mocked Spectra.

Spectra respond "Well, I was going for the innocence."

Vlad gazed at the view with a sinister grin on his face. His plan to eliminate Dancules was brilliant, and it's going to be glorious when he rules Mt. Ghostlympus, and strike down his idiot brother that gave him the underworld position. "Now, my minions, watched and be amazed by Dancule's demised."

Back at the gorge, Tuck gives a supportive congrats towards the halfa "Way to go, man. The public was cheering for you! Well, kind of." He said sheeply.

But suddenly, the two boys heard a growling echo from the cave the boulder was in, Dancules and Tuck looked at the cave and saw two, flashing yellow eyes.

"Uh, Tuck." Danny said.

"Yeah dude?" Tuck replied nervously.

"What is that?" Danny is preferring the yellow eyes heading towards them.

"Well, from the looks of those eyes, and those sharp teeth, and flames coming out of its mouth, I'd say a DRAGON!" He yelled out in horror as the giant, purple, wingless dragon appears out of the cave.

The citizens screamed as they took shelter from the menacing dragon that rise from its slumber. Tuck backs away and hides behind a rock as big as him, while Cujo rush towards Dancules. "Okay, Danny. This will be your first monster slaying. All you have to do is to pullout your sword and spew its guts out!" Tuck pepped talked his student.

Dancules nodded as he pulls out his sword "Okay, I'm just going to fly up, cut his head, and everyone will be-" but his words were cut short as the dragon's tail knocked his sword out of his hand.

Dancules took precaution as he rides on Cujo's back and lead him to where his sword is. Danny grabs the sword off the ground, and have Cujo to fly off towards the dragon's neck. Danny swings the sword towards the dragon's neck, and cuts it cleaned off.

"Well, that was easy." Dancules said too soon as the head grew back from where it was sliced, but the difference is...it grew three heads!

"...Oh, great." Tuck muttered "A-"

DP

"-Hydra." Vladimier said from his throne. "You sliced one head, it grew more. Now let the fun begins." Vlad lays back in his seat as Sam looked at the sight of the hydra trying to eat Dancules.

'Please, don't give up.' She mentally thought.

DP

Dancules keeps slicing the hydra's heads, but no matter how many times, they keep growing back.

"Would you stop with the head slicing!" Tuck yelled.

Dancules did as he's told, but one of the hydra's heads pulled Dancules up in the air and threw him up. The ghost boy was about to fly, but lost balance when the other head opens its teeth to eat him.

But Danny think quickly, as he dives down and landed on one of the hydra's heads. He glides down towards the hydra's neck, surfing if you want to use your imagination. He then jumped up and head towards the wall, and his legs turned into a ghostly tail, and his hands glowed green energy as he uses his fists to punch the wall repeatedly.

The hydras were about to make its move, but the heads noticed the huge pile of rocks heading towards them as one of the heads get squished. The rocks continues to crumble down towards the hydra as Danny blasts his ghost energy towards it.

Soon, the rocks crumbled down towards the hydra dragon, but Dancules was nowhere to be seen.

The citizens of Amity gasped as they don't see Dancules from the rubble, as they assumed the worst: he's dead.

Tuck and Cujo looked down sadly, as Tuck muttered "Not another one, just like Bulletiches."

Sam looked devistated when she doesn't see Dancules from the rubble, and looked guiltly sad from the outcome.

As for Vladimier, he just sat on his seat and lit a cigar "Oh, how I love a good show, they always end in tragedies." He said as Spectra and Bertrandt agrees.

But, phasing through the pile of rocks, the appearance of the hero they thought was perished. Dancules, with his black toga ripped, floating down to the ground as he sees the audience "What's with the long face?" He asked.

The crowd bursted a cheer towards the young hero, as they charged towards him and held him up, as they praised Amity's newest hero: Dancules.

"Way to go, man!" Tuck yelled with enthusiasm, as Cujo bark with excitement.

Sam smirked as she sees Dancules alive and praised "I guess there is something about Dancules more than meets the eye." She said to herself.

Vladimier, meanwhile, was angerly not pleased that Dancules was alive, as he grabbed Spectra and Bertrandt's throats tightly as they melted away.

~DP~

Well, Dancules is a hero, but what now? Stay tuned

Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

Hurcules (c) Disney


	7. Chapter 7: Zero to Hero

Dancule's heroics continues through Amity, and the whole country.

He prevented an invasion from the Spartans by becoming a one man army, he turned a giant rampaging warthog to become enough food for an orphanage, defeats a giant spider by using his ghost powers to beam it to the ocean, and defeats many other monsters coming in to attack the city.

Amity is now under the protection of Dancules, over an axpansion of months. This helps Danny more as he gain some fame and fortune, using his fortune to help his adopted family to pay damage from the pillar village by rebuilding it. His adopted parents now has a new mansion home.

Dancules also earned a celebrity home in the city of Amity, as his fame spread through the world. Merchandises were made, like stoned action figures, plays based on his heroics, and new drink named after him.

Everybody loves Dancules

DP

"I HATE DANCULES!" Cried out Vladimier, as he blasted every statue and painted pot of Dancule's image "I've thrown in almost every hired monster I can throw at him, and he always came out victorious in the end!" He angerly blasted another action figure and wooden sword. "And I have 2 days left until the planets aligned."

"Well, maybe if you haven't wasted all of your monster army to defeat him, then your just wasting time." Sam happily replied.

Vladimier glared at her "Oh, hear comes miss 'Dancules supporter', talking back at me, the only person that took you in after your parents abandoned you when you made a deal with me to save their lives." He reminded her.

Sam backed away from Vladimier until she is pinned down by Spectra and Bertrandt "Someone who talks like that to our master deserves a little punishment." Spectra said with a gleeful smile.

"Now, now, there's no need for that." Vlad said as his ghostly henchmen let go of her, as Vlad pull Sam up "I just realized that Samantha is right. I should've send those monsters to kill Dancules, but I have a theory, there has to be a weakness for the boy."

"Weakness?" Spectra and Bertrandt asked in unison.

"Of course, every hero has to have a weakness, and you Sam will have to figure it out what's his weakness is." Vlad explains.

Sam turned her back at Vlad and scoffs "No way, I will not play a part of this plan. If you want me to burn a house, fine. But playing that innocent boy who wants to be a hero? No way!"

Vlad backed away from the angry Sam, but then he replied "Oh Sam, you know, this is a one of a lifetime offer I'm giving you. Now all you have to do is to find out Dancule's weakness, and I can offered you something you've been craving for the moment you've made a deal with me." He lean behind Sam and whispered in her ear "Your freedom."

Sam's face fell after hearing that offer, but what could she do? Vlad is offering her freedom from the deal, but she doesn't want to hurt Dancules, he didnt do anything wrong to her.

DP

In the Halls of Jackus, Dancules tells his father (in statue form) about his heroic acts.

"...and then, I jabbed that giant two headed lion up on its jaw, and swing it around till it lands near the deepest cliff I could find!" Danny told.

Jackus chuckled as he's intrigued from the story "Well, Danny-boy, you've certainly became a well famous, legendary, and glorious hero during in a span of months. In fact, there's someone you should meet."

Suddenly, a beam of light burst from the empty window, and flying through the window is a slim, glowing, girl with long red hair, a white toga dress, and sandles with wings attached to them.

"Dancules, meet your sister, Jazzcury, or Jazz for short." Jackus introduced "She's the messenger of Mt. Ghostlympus and is dying to meet you."

Jazzcury gave Dancules a hug "It's so nice to meet you again, little brother. And look how strong you've gotten."

"Its all thanks to Tuck's training" Dancules replied "Man, I feel like going to Mt. Ghostlympus right about now!"

"Not yet, actually." Jazz responded.

"Not yet? What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Jackus responded "Well Danny, you've done your heroics, heck, you did good job at it."

"But there is one one thing you must do to truly proven yourself to be a true hero." Jazz finished.

"What else a, I supposed to do?" Dancules yelled "I've fought monsters, saved Amity, and got my own legend! How will I know if I proved myself that I am a true hero!"

Jackus and Jazz looked at eachother and Jazz gave him a reply "Just follow your heart, Danny." She said, as they both disappeared from the temple, leaving a puzzled Dancules alone.

DP

The next day, 17 hours till the planets aligned.

Back at Dancule's mansion, as he call it, the Fenton Temple, he was sitting on his comfy chair, still thinking about what his father and sister told him, while his manager/best friend, Tuck, is letting him know about the appointments Danny is supposed to do.

"Ok, you have to meet the Emperor of Rome on Tuesday, and on Wednesday your going to have dinner with the villagers that holds the temple of Pandora." Tuck then stops as he stares at his pupil "Dude, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Dancules looked at his goatly friend and reply "It's nothing, Tuck. It's just, that I was wondering what's the point of all this scheduling and meetings. I'm a hero, Tuck, not a king."

"Danny, listen. Out of all the heroes I've trained, your one of the best ones because what I see, is someone who can go into a distance, and you'll be a all-time legend for it." Tuck replied, making Dancules smile.

Suddenly, the door bell rings, "I'll get it." Dancules said, as he head down the hall, and opens the large door, and smiled happily that it was Sam.

"Sam! I -uh, what brings you here?" Dancules asked.

Sam replied "Oh, well I was in the neighborhood and saw your house, big and all." She looked down at her feet, looking guilty for what she's going to do, "I-I was wondering if you want to go have a walk around the park?"

Dancules eyes widened, she's asking him out! He quickly responded "Sure! But Tuck wants me to attend an autograph signing at the Amity library, but I can send in my ghostly clone to do it."

"You can duplicate yourself?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, watch." Dancules duplicate himself with another Dancules, "He knows what to do."

Sam smiled as she grabs Dancules hand "So what are you waiting for, ghost boy? Lets go!" As she drags him, Danny waved at his duplicate as they went off.

**~DP~**

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8: Romantic Night

I do not own Danny Phantom and Hercules

Enjoy.

/

It was nighttime at the park, Dancules and Sam were strolling down the steps of the park as the laugh about their date.

"Man, when we went to see that Odipeus play, I thought I have problems." Danny stated.

"And what about the time we had dinner, the waitress fainted when she saw you!" Sam reminded.

"Hehe, all the perks for being the hero of this place." He said.

Sam looked at Dancules, and couldn't help but feel guilty for what she's doing. She is dating the hero just so Vlad can exploit his weakness. She looked at the two birds on the bird bath, only to be Spectra and Bertrand in disguised, watching her with their glowing green eyes.

Sam gulped, as she pretends to faint on the steps, only for Dancules to catch her "Woah, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, just tired." She lied.

"Here, let me lay you down on the bench." He offered, as he picked up Sam bridal style, as he lay her on the bench "Feeling relax?"

Sam sigh "Yeah, thanks." As Danny sits beside her head, Sam scoot over towards his and lay on his lap, "You make an awesome pillow."

Danny blushed that Sam is laying on his lap "Uh, thanks, I guess." He said awkwardly.

'Man, he's cute when he's shy.' Sam mentally thought, 'Wait, where did that came from?' "S-so, do you have any trouble like this?" She raised her leg towards Danny's face, making him red as a strawberry "Weak ankles, I mean?"

"Uh, no not really." Danny answered, as he placed Sam's foot down.

"Oh c'mon, you have to have some trick knees on you."

"Nah, not really, I've never had any accidents involving bodily harm. I was born with this strength, back then I was considered a loser." Danny said sadly.

"You? A nice guy like you was an outcast?"

"Yeah, I was." Dancules looked at the pond, and gazed at his reflection "When I was a kid, I would give up everything to be normal like everybody else."

For the first time, Sam felt sorry with Danny. Who knows how's he put up with it growing up. She got up and looked at the pond with him "Why would you want to be like everybody else? Do you want to be shallow, weak, and horrible? Like me?" She whispered that last part.

Too bad Danny overheard her thanks to his really great hearing "Why would you think like that? Your not shallow, weak, and your definitely not horrible." Her told her.

"You don't know everything about me." Sam retorted, not looking at him coming closer to her.

Danny hold her hand and reply "All I know is, that your a smart, unique, and the most wonderful girl I have ever met." He said as he slowly lean closer to Sam's eyes. "And I'll never hurt you."

Sam did the same and respond "And I'll never hurt you too, Danny..."

But as they're about to kiss, a flash of light pop up towards them. They hear a familiar barking noise as they look and see and angry Tucker, holding a lamp, while riding a flying Cujo.

"There you are!" Tuck yelled as he stared at Dancules, "I've been looking all over you, thanks to your clone disappearing!" He turned to Sam and glared at her "And I see your with her!"

"Relax, goat-geek, me and Danny were just walking through the park." Sam said, earning a growl from Cujo "Keep it down, Cujo!" She yelled, as Cujo went silent.

"And as for you!" Tuck grabs Danny by the collar of his toga, "Your going to do some extra training down at the stadium!"

"Alright, but can I say Sam thanks before we go?" Danny requested. Tuck lets him go as he got back on Cujo. Dancules then uses his ice powers and create an ice crystal with added necklace shape around it and place it around Sam "Here, and thanks for the date, Sam."

"Your welcome, Ghost boy." Sam reply as she peck Danny in the cheek, making the Demi-ghost god blush and stunned with bliss. Tucker pulled Dancules towards Cujo as the ghost dog carrying passengers flew off.

"All right," Tucker stared "Now once we're at the stadium, the first thing you'll do is-" before he finished, he's hit by a tree branch, causing the satyr to fall down to the ground, knocked out for a while.

Sam looked at the ice necklace. She loves the gift Danny gave to her, as she lie down the pavement of the fountain that holds two statues of two lovers.

"Enjoying the date, I see?" Said a voice that Sam recognized.

Sam look behind her and saw Vlad, floating between the statues, which he melted "Now that the ghost child is gone, did you figure out his weakness?" He said with a smile across his face.

Sam pause for a moment and finally spoke up "Go find another girl to do your dirty work, because I quit!" She yelled as she tries to walk away.

Vlad, not amused, blocked her path and reply "You know you can't quit, Samantha, or aren't you forgetting our little deal? I OWN YOUR SOUL!"

Vlad's yell cause a certain satyr to wake up "Oh man, did someone got that number from that carriage that hit me?" He muttered. Tuck suddenly walked up and saw what shocked him.

"You only serve me, right?" Vlad asked her.

Sam respond "Y-yes."

"Good, and what was your mission to earn your freedom?"

"To find out about Dancule's weakness for your plans." She said in a dry tone.

"Good." Vlad said with a smirk.

Tucker gasp and look shocked about this information before he could hear the conversation 'Oh man, this is going to break Danny's heart, I knew there was something no good about a girl in black.' He said as he walks off before he could hear the rest.

Sam look up to Vlad and told him "Look, I don't care about my freedom anymore. So leave me alone about it, okay?"

"Cramberries, Samantha, always trying to be rebellious, why are you so worked up over some boy?"

"Well this ones unique, he's sweet, he's honest-"

"Please, he's just a hormoneous ghost boy!" Vlad retorted.

"And besides, he is more powerful than you think." Sam countered as she hold onto the ice necklace "He has no weaknesses, because he's-" before she could say anything, Vlad punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. She falls down, only to be caught by Vlad.

"Oh, Samantha, Dancules does have a weakness." He said with a sinister laugh.

/

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Splitsville

I do not own Danny Phantom and I don't own Hercules

Enjoy

DP

Into the night at the stadium, Dancules is happily lifting weights and doing excersizes around, while Cujo is chewing on a dog bone.

Coming inside the stadium, is a saddened Tuck, Dancule's trainer and best friend. The reason Tuck is sad is because he just discovered that Sam, whom Dancules is in love with, is actually working for Vladimir, ruler of the underworld, and was only using Dancules.

'How am I going to tell him?' Tuck said as he watched Dancules blast some targets. "Hey Danny, can we talk for a minute?" The satyr asked.

Dancules looked at his coach/best friend and cheerfully respond "Hey Tuck! Man, I had the most wonderful evening today!" He flew towards the obstacle course as he avoids every traps and punches he could avoid ectoplasm. "Sam has to be the most wonderful girl I've ever met!" He said as he launched himself to the sky.

As Cujo saw his master flew up, he heard a cat call, or in this case a dog call, as he turned his head and saw a ghostly pink poodle. Smitten, Cujo followed the pooch to a closet, only it turns out to be a trap as the poodle turns out to be Spectra and Brtrandt as they shout "Gotcha!" Towards Cujo.

Meanwhile, Dancules flew back to the ground as he land in front of Tuck "Man, if it weren't for you Tuck, I would've saved Sam from that ogre."

"Yeah, about Sam, she's-"

"Wonderful, I know Tuck, because she's a thoughtful person."

"No Danny, she's-"

"More beautiful than Desiree?"

"Aside from that, she's-"

"Beautiful, thoughtful, independent?"

"SHE'S A FRAUD!"

The made Dancules pause for a moment, and looked at his friend with disbelief "Tuck, I know your mad about what happened that evening, but that's no excuse of accusing her-"

"Man, I saw her, and she's been playing you for a sap!" Tucker exclaims.

Dancules, not wanting to hear it anymore, told Tuck "Sam wouldn't do such a thing! Your just jealous because you couldn't get a date!"

Tuck, fuming about his friend won't listen to him, walks away from Dancules and head towards the exit of the stadium "Fine! If you won't listen to me anymore, than I'm heading back to the island!" He claimed as he walks out of the stadium as he muttered to himself "I thought you were going to be the all-time champ, not the all-time chump."

Dancules, picking up some weights, decides to continue his training. He doesn't need Tuck anymore, all that matters to him is Sam. But that was when his ghost senses went off.

"Great Ceasar, what's got his goat?"

Dancules turned to the source of the voice as he sees a pale blue ghost with black horns, and wears a white robe, floating towards Danny "Hello, there. You must be Dancules, I'm Vladimir, ruler of the underworld of the Ghost realm." He introduced himself. "But my friends call me Vlad."

"What do you want?" Dancules asked, showing none interest from the guy.

"Oh I'm just here to make an offer that you just can't refuse!" Vlad said as he lean on closer to Danny "You see, I can offer you a little day off from the hero business. It must be tiring to fight all the evil ghost monsters to protect this town." He then patted Danny on the back "I can just, have your powers gone for the next 24 hours and have you normal."

"Sorry, but I'm fine with the way I am." Dancules told.

But Vlad couldn't have that, as he persuades Danny "Well, then I guess you don't care if Sam gets hurt, do you?" This got Dancules attention, as Vlad snaps his fingers as pink smoke appears and Dancules looked in shocked and worry.

Sam, whose bound and gagged, is being held down to the ground when a ghostly skeleton holds a knife near her neck. "Danny!" She muffled.

"Sam!" Dancules cries out. He tries to come to her rescue, but is blocked by Vlad.

"Here's a trade off, Dancules." Vlad started off "You give up your powers for the next 24 hours, and I can spare Sam from death."

Danny hesitated for a minute, and asked "No ones going to get hurt, are they?"

"No one will get hurt, well possibly sinse, well a war is coming." Vlad chuckled. "But why do you care about these people anyway? Doesn't Samantha means the world to you?" He asked as the skeleton drew its knife now closer to Sam's heart.

Sam couldn't say anything to get Danny to decline Vlad's offer, as Dancules made his decision "You have to swear that Sam doesn't get hurt!"

Vlad smiled, he has him where he wants "Fine, she'll be safe! Once she's safe after the day, you get your powers back, everyone's happy! So do we have a deal?" He asked as he offers his hand towards the halfa. "C'mon, Dan, I'm having a busy schedule I need to do, going once..."

Dancules looked at Sam for a moment.

"Going twice..."

Dancules gulped as he shouts "Deal!" As he place his hand on Vlad's, causing a deal struck when Danny's powers seems to be draining away.

"Yes!" Vlad said, as he watch Danny falling down, and then getting back up weakly. Taking this oppertunity, Vlad blasted him with his purple energy blast, causing Dancules to fall back to a wall "And now you know what it feels like to be normal." Vlad then thought up of something sinister "Oh, and your going to love this." He said with a chuckle as he snaps his fingers, which signals the ghost skeleton to disappeared, freeing Sam. "Your free to go, Samantha. Your part of your contract has been terminated, meaning your freedom is yours."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, helping himself up.

"Oh, I guess she didn't mention you that the whole time little miss gloomy girl has been working for me the whole time!" Vlad exclaims as he laughed at Dancule's face.

"You- your lying!" Danny denied.

"H-help me mister..."

Dancules froze as he saw the little boy and girl he rescued from a bolder collapse, making him realizing the truth of the girl he loved.

"Wow mister, you must be tough!" Said the little girl as she and the boy shifted into Spectra and Bertrandt. "Ha! Didn't saw this coming, huh freak?" She then punched him in the stomach Dancules winced from the pain.

"You did a fine job manipulating his feelings, Samantha." Vlad mockingly stated, as Sam came towards Dancules.

"Danny, it's not like that!" She plead "It wasn't my intention to hurt you!" But her plead fell onto deaf ears, as Dancules turns his back at her "I-I'm sorry." She said as tears came down from her eyes.

"Spectra, Bertrandt, lets go!" Vlad commands as he hops onto a carriage with demotic hounds "It's time to bail out some old friends." The dark carriage carrying Vlad, Spectra, and Bertrandt as they head off to there destination.

Dancules moaned in grief, while Sam cries out of the guilty damage she has done.

DP

This chapter seems to be rushed, but that's literally 5 minutes of that scene from the movie.

Please write your reviews and tell me what do you think of the chapter?


End file.
